Some retail environments provide an electronic device to customers to scan products as the customer places products into a shopping cart. Such devices allow the retail environment to collect information regarding movement of customers within the retail environment, as well as the products being purchased and the time of the purchase. However, such electronic devices generally require a significant amount of infrastructure, device maintenance, and data management, resulting in overall increased costs of management.